plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Meyguhmein/Archive 3
Proof. Your'e in 7th grade. Judging by your real birthday, you're still 12. BLACK OUT(Talk) 00:39, November 17, 2012 (UTC) $1 They're part of the automatic welcoming system; I created them to remove them from the Wanted Pages list. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 15:12, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Everything else shouldn't be existed? What about Facebook, Zuma, Angry Birds,...? Come on! You hate them 'cause you can't BEAT me in those games rite? =)))))))))))))))))))) :P Cheers, It's Christmas! 07:22, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Đà phúc? Lò lo Ló About Hoanganminh I Want to ask you if you would maybe know why. Why does hoanganminh hate SO469??? I mean.... Why??? I really wonder if hoanganminh ever will do that to me..... when I'll be chosen as admin...... I was wondering if you would know why he thinks that SO469 doesn't deserve to be an Rollback/Chatmod. Theqmayn (talk) 13:46, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Discussions The reason that I 'trick users with my serious language into following me' is that I provide reasoning to support my opinions and explain my reasoning. You usually don't do that (see here, which is a perfect example). If you want to convince people you're right, you have to tell them why you think something. Just some friendly advice. (Also, tricking is persuading through false or deliberately misleading information, which I do not do.) --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 05:16, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Friends. I can't help but notice I'm on both your friend list and your enemies list. :P BLACK OUT(Talk) 18:36, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Please Do not add offensive content to your user page, especially not anything targeted at users. See the rules. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 12:40, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :For the last time, it's your page and you are breaking the rules on it. Stop. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 12:08, December 13, 2012 (UTC) You are rude! Don't be rude to me MVZMW. You said to me: "Yeah well, you suck, Mile-something." I am afraid to say that I you are my first enemy on this Wiki, mostly because you were rude to me. Milesprower2 (talk) 16:22, December 19, 2012 (UTC) U just got another LUCKY BLOVER! BTW, fixed the lap yet? Who's Randy Jackson? 02:12, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Maybe after tests? Who's Randy Jackson? 02:20, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Told'ya! After tests! Haha! Who's Randy Jackson? 02:50, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Come on chat? Minh Quy ước biểu diễn đường truyền ánh sáng là sao? Ko hiểu? Minh Thanh cu! ))))))))))))))) MacKenzie Bourg 02:59, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Ít mai lé sủa =)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) MacKenzie Bourg 03:06, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Dú mày bị méo chung với cái cằm mày àh? Stil havent fix the lap yet? MacKenzie Bourg 01:29, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Question about user file format page Hi, I had a question about a deleted page I created on the user file format for Plants vs. Zombies. KernelFodder advised me to contact all the admins about it to make sure it was suitable for inclusion. Please see the forum thread at Thread:37111. I would appreciate your input. Thank you! Dcoetzee (talk) 03:50, December 28, 2012 (UTC)